


Welcome To The Black Parade.

by XoTheTragicianXo



Category: Killjoys - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Welcome to the black parade - Fandom, black parade - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoTheTragicianXo/pseuds/XoTheTragicianXo
Summary: What happens when we die. in a shattering of glass and loud screeches of metal Frank Iero finds out.





	Welcome To The Black Parade.

**Author's Note:**

> This was transferred over from my wattpad account. It is an older story but I love it.

Bright lights, screeching tires and the sound of crushing metal. That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

I could still feel and hear and all I could hear was worried voices hurriedly screeching orders and the sound of machines beeping. I was in extreme pain. I tried to scream out and to move but I couldn't. It was as if I was trapped inside myself and I needed out. Between all of the voices I heard one thing. "No hope." I had no hope. I felt them hook stuff to me and then my body began to feel incredibly heavy. I had to get away from the feeling and I did.

The beeping and voices were replaced with pure silence. I was moving and I opened my eyes. As I did I knew I wasn't in a hospital. I was outside but the outside was cruel in appearance. The sky was dark and miserable. Everything followed darkness and I was alone. I could see the sky line of destroyed and broken buildings and blimps and planes soaring in the distance but I had no desire to go to them. I began to walk. I stumbled cautiously around the dry grass and stones crunched under my dark black boots as I wandered aimlessly around. I was totally alone and scared until I saw her. The back of her. A girl stood facing away from me. Her curled hair fell down her back, tangling with a horribly gothic dress. "Excuse me?" I walked forward treading carefully to get to her. "Excuse me? ... Can I ask where we are?" I heard her voice softly. "Follow me." She turned to face me and I almost jumped out of my skin. Her face was blocked from view by a giant gas mask. She began walking away and I felt the need to follow her so I did. She led me more and more into the darkness. Every sound echoed. Our feet created a dramatic effect as every crunch seemed to go for miles. We seemed to be walking for hours until we came to a road. The road was lit up brightly contrasting greatly with the other surroundings. I just froze in amazement looking at this bright brilliant, unnatural strip of road. It was coming from nowhere and led into the city. I turned to ask the gas mask girl about the road but she was gone. I just stood alone again.

Suddenly I heard beautiful notes. They echoed through me. They were single broken chords and I searched for the source. As soon as I looked up I saw gigantic birds swooping over my head they were vultures. They danced magically in the sky. I was mesmerised by their dance. They went in time with the broken chords. They were brilliant but I wanted to see the source of the sound and I did. A huge crowd began to come past.

I looked closely to notice a sight that made me tremble. The whole crowd of people walking down this road were skeletons. Some held long jet black banners that floated lazily in the sky. Others carried old instruments. They were all dressed a like. Black marching band attire. I watched them walk past me blanking me completely. They looked disorganised as they marched. Instruments throwing out sadly beautiful tunes. That was when I realised the whole thing. They were a marching band. A twisted undead marching band. I watched as more things began to join the parade. The vultures joined in and swirled above lazily. Girls were flying past as if leading the whole thing black capes clung and hung from them tangling with the flags. Suddenly a large skeleton stomped past. His face rotted with age. His enormous arms stretched and he towered over everyone. But the music didn't come from them it came from what slowly pulled up behind. A float.

It was simple in style. White with instruments piled in it. What interested me the most wasn't the float but who was on it. Four people stood on the float as it moved. They all wore the jackets but none of them were twisted or skeleton like. They all seemed to be normal appearing humans. A ginger man sat behind an aged drum set his body resting softly against it. Two men stood swaying softly to the movements of the float one with curly hair and a guitar laced around him. Another with hair that stuck to his face which was emotionless, he carried a bass. But the most intriguing person was the one stood at the mic. He had short white hair and pale skin. He held the mic softly and I just wanted to walk forward. Something about him pulled me in.

As the float began to pass me I felt sad. I didn't want it to leave which is why I was surprised when it sprung into action. All of the men stood up straight. Immediately and began playing music as the float stopped. It stopped immediately In Front of me and the white haired man stepped forward. "Welcome to the black parade Frank." "How do you know my name..." He just smiled . He walked all the way over to me and grabbed my hand. "Your life has taken you here and we welcome you." "Here? Where is here exactly?" "Here is the black parade." He pulled me into an embrace and I stood frozen as something was thrusted into my arms. He moved back and I saw a military jacket in my hands. "We were waiting for you for a while." "Waiting for me?" The man nodded. "I am Gerard." I just stared at him as he urged me to pull the jacket on. As soon as I did I noticed mine was different. The sleeves were striped and I smiled at it. I zipped it up and grabbed Gerard's hand. He led me to the float and I climbed on as they handed me a guitar. I swung it on and suddenly froze as we began moving. As soon as I froze I heard it. A long beep. One that didn't suit this place. One that signalled the end of one life and the start of another.


End file.
